Several attempts have been made to propose a razor including at least two shaving heads having different sizes to allow shaving of different hair areas of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,078 granted to Carreker discloses a razor assembly including first and second handle portions, with first and second razor heads mounted at the ends of the handle portions. The handle portions are pivotally mounted together so that the heads may be moved from a position wherein the handle portions are substantially in a straight line with the heads widely spaced, to a position wherein the handle portions make a small acute angle with the heads close to each other.
One disadvantage of such a razor is that its handle is near twice as long as a standard razor handle, which makes it difficult to grip comfortably the razor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,124 granted to Diakonov discloses a safety razor comprising a normal sized razor head and a retractable miniature razor head which is movable from a first position where it is retracted behind the normal sized head to a second position where it is deployed above the normal sized head for use in trimming the area beneath the center of the user's nose.
One disadvantage of such a razor is that its structure is quite complicated. That makes the razor difficult to manufacture and, hence, quite expensive.